Sibling Rivalry
by blazethundr23
Summary: Fire Emblem Awakening AU: Say'ri after fleeing Yen'fay and Walhart, reunited with an old friend. A swordsman with a mysterious past. How will the princess cope with her brothers betrayal. One shot
You either die by the sword, or you live by the knee. That's the motto of Chon'sin. The birthplace of Say'ri and Yen'fay. Of two siblings torn apart by a raging war that has no victor. They lived happy lives together, Say'ri and Yen'fay, with their parents. Say'ri looked up to her brother, as a younger sister normally did. She was 15 at this time, he was 18. They were the prince and princess of Chon'sin, a small kingdom in the continent of Valm.

One night, however everything changed. They came in the night, swiftly killing every soldier and guard. Without so much of a breaking a sweat.

"What's happening?" Say'ri asked her parents as the king looked out of his tower at a man on horseback.

The man wore red armor, that looked to have a skull or devil design. He wielded a red blade known as Sol. His name? The conquerer Walhart.

"War." The king spoke. "War... And we mustn't let this coward take over Chon'sin."

"What about Rosanne? Can't we ask Virion and the royal family for help?" Yen'fay offered.

"We lost all contact with them, Yen'fay." The queen spoke.

Just then, the door to the room bursted open as an archer came in, aiming his bow at the four. Say'ri pulled her blade out of its sheathe, as Yen'fay pulled his out, standing at ready. Just then a Defender entered and made the archer lower his bow. This armored brute had an impressive mustache and a sharp eye.

"Now, now." He spoke. "Wouldn't want my stach to get ruined. Don't make this harder."

"We won't stand down!" Yen'fay shouted. "I'd sooner die than let the conquerer take our kingdom!"

"You won't die, Yen'fay." The armored brute approached. "My name is Cervantes. And i came to give you a choice."

"Silence, Cervantes." A booming voice spoke, as the conquerer entered the room.

"Walhart." Say'ri snarled.

"Princess." Walhart smiled sinisterly.

The conquerer suddenly, without much effort swung his blade sending Yen'fay and Say'ri into a wall. The blade came down, in front of the two, killing their parents in one swipe each as their blood decorated the walls.

"Mother! Father!" Say'ri shouted as she stood, enraged.

"Say'ri..." Yen'fay growled as he stood and rushed at Walhart. "Get help... Get us help! Find help!"

Say'ri tried to argue but couldn't as she dashed out of the room with Walharts men chasing her, she easily outran them.

:: ::

A few weeks passed and word reaches her of Yen'fay submitting to Walhart, and Excellus, Steiger, and Cervantes being his closest allies.

As she reached a town near the harbor, she was cornered by Walharts men. Just as a ship arrived, on it being the prince of Ylisstol, Chrom. And his soldiers.

She waved to them for help.

"That girl, shes being chased down by soldiers, we have to help her, Prince." A man spoke to the prince.

"And we will." Chrom replied.

As they were fighting the soldiers, one of them grabbed Say'ri as she struggled and began dragging her out of the battlefield. The last thing she saw was the fighting, and she saw someone she thought was dead.a boy, a man with sharp green eyes. And curly black hair. He had a robe on and wielded a sword with mastery. As someone was being sneak attacked, the man dashed and saved her, cutting the man down in one swipe.

"Thank you, Lon'qu. Much appreciated." The woman nodded.

"Try to be careful, Miriel." Lon'qu spat.

Say'ri almost cried when she saw him - her childhood best friend. She tried to call his name but was silenced by the guards.

"They got her! Lon'qu, Vaike, Stahl, go after them!" Chrom ordered.

"Teach has this! Just do what teach does, Lon'qu!" Vaike stuck his tongue out as he dashed after the guards.

As they neared us, arrows struck Vaike in the chest as he fell to one knee.

"Vaike!" Chrom called, "Lissa use your magic and heal him!"

"I got her!" Lon'qu shouted as he was the closest one to Say'ri.

As he got close, he recognized her. And that distracted him as one of the guards smacked him with an axe sending him flying into Stahl, sending both crashing down.

"Say'ri..." Lon'qu whispered as they lost sight of her.

:: ::

Say'ri was forced into her brothers chamber.

"Say'ri, I am deeply sorry for what happened." Yen'fay whispered. "I do hope you can forgive me."

"You are working with Walhart." Say'ri snapped.

"Yes, for the endgame. Uniting all of Valm, all of Plegia, all of Ferox, all of Ylisstol under one ruler. One suited for the throne." Yen'fay replied with a shrug.

"Walhart is a dictator not a leader." Say'ri growled.

"Stop fighting this. Walhart is a God." Yen'fay growled. "Please, join my army or watch Lon'qu perish."

"You know-" say'ri was cut off.

"Yes. My guards told me, he is with that Ylisstol prince." Yen'fay answered.

"Don't harm him, please, i'll do whatever you want." Say'ri whimpered. "Please, brother."

"Sir!" A guard ran in, and bowed. "Steiger has fallen, Chrom is leading his army here to take you down."

"You will prove yourself by my side in this battle." Yen'fay whispered. "We meet them at the them."

:: ::

As Chrom and his army took to the battle, Say'ri stood by her brothers side.

Her and Lon'qu locked eyes, and he tried his best to ignore her.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered to herself.

"Kill Yen'fay! Kill all who get between you and Yen'fay! If they flee, let them." Chrom commanded.

"Kill them all! This battle is where they stop." Yen'fay commanded.

They battle went to full rage, as Lon'qu made his dash for Say'ri. She jumped back, dodging his blade as Yen'fay clashed with one of Chroms soldiers.

"I can't hurt you," Lon'qu whispered as he sheathed his sword, but Say'ri kept hers drawn. "Why are you helping the dictator Walhart?"

"I can't explain it. I have to." Say'ri whispered.

"Lon'qu what are you waiting for? Fight her." Chrom called to him.

"I can't." Lon'qu growled.

Suddenly, Lon'qu was kicked to the ground as Yen'fay pressed his sword to Lon'qu's neck.

"I promised you wouldn't die." Yen'fay whispered. "But i lied."

He raised the sword and brought it down, but just before it made contact, a sword ran him through as he gasped and turned his head to see Say'ri, teary eyed, pulling her blade out of him.

"I'm sorry, brother." Say'ri whispered.

"I can die... In peace, knowing you made the right call." Yen'fay whimpered, as he fell. "I can die... In peace knowing you will help end Walharts reign."

As Yen'fay died bloody, the other soldiers of his fled the field or surrendered.

"You saved me..." Lon'qu asked as he stood.

"Yeah, we are friends after all." Say'ri spoke. "Mind if i help you take down Walhart?"

"We could use the help." Chrom approached. "Sorry about your brother."

"Lon'qu is talking to a girl and isn't scared?" Lissa giggled.

"We are childhood friends." Lon'qu attempted a smile, but couldn't.

"Any friend of Lon'qu is a friend of Teach!" Vaike smiled.

After the battle ended, they took on Walhart side by side... Walhart died in a bloody battle. Say'ri delivering the final blow to him. Aftee everything ended, Grima and Walhart dying. Aversa dying. Everyone who opposed Chrom dying, to celebrate Lon'qu proposed to the love of his life, Say'ri. A girl he loved since childhood. And all of them lived long and happy lives together.


End file.
